


「长准/待续」Desert Eagle

by Faultline



Category: TOKIO, V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faultline/pseuds/Faultline
Relationships: Nagase Tomoya/Okada Junichi





	1. Chapter 1

演出时间九点到十一点。

冈田把确认好信息的票根揣到口袋里，战战兢兢地走下楼梯。他之前没有来过livehouse，但今天是长濑的第一次演出，高个青年把赠票郑重其事地递给他，说请学长务必来看。于是有些期待地，他在兼职下班后急匆匆地赶往约定的地点，从狭窄的入口进到这个灯光有些暗沉的地方。

离开演只剩十分钟不到，场地内并不是很拥挤，与自己同龄，模样却成熟许多的年轻人三五成群地聚在吧台前喝饮料，头发颜色染得有些夸张的女孩子们吵吵嚷嚷地穿梭在人群之间，见到冈田这样打扮的观众，似乎感到不可思议。

“第一次来？”吧台后面的服务生见他的眼神和动作里都透着生疏和拘谨，好意地问道。他点点头，听到那与外表不太相符的温柔如焦糖般的声音心里一软，不好意思地小声问这里是否有最低消费。

“没有，”金发的瘦小青年递给他一杯水，乌黑的眼珠在灯光下分外有神，“这儿不是酒吧夜店之类的，放松点。”

他听人这样说，安心了许多，又怕在这里停留时间太长，两人没什么话讲会很尴尬，便转回头看向舞台。大概是还在准备中，音箱旁只有三两个工作人员在调试设备，同后台的衔接处隐约能看到人影在晃动，过了半晌才陆陆续续有乐手背着琴走上来。视线被几个观众高大的身影挡住，他踮起脚也看不见长濑，只得抱歉地请他们让让，矮小的身躯费劲地从空隙间钻过去，找到一个靠边的角落得以看清舞台的全貌。

一个眼睛大大的男人跳到键盘后，情绪高涨地和台下问好，然后招呼贝斯手站在旁边，在室内还戴着墨镜的高个鼓手和看起来早已是社会人的吉他手说说笑笑地进场，一个从口袋里掏出一把鼓棒，用马克笔小心翼翼地写上签名和歌词，另一个将线接上音箱开始给琴调音，除了主唱全员到齐。

他正纳闷长濑去了哪里，舞台上的灯光忽地熄灭，还没等人做出反应，便听到从后台传出的一声大喊：

“晚上好，我们是TOKIO！”

穿着破旧帆布鞋的高个青年拽着话筒线从后台跑了出来，霎时开启的橘色镁光灯热烈如骄阳。

隔音良好的大门牢牢地将饱含激情与汗水的演出同街道上寒冷的空气分离，悬挂在百货商场墙上的大屏幕轮番播送着新闻和广告，行人匆匆忙忙地赶路，无暇顾及周遭与自己无关的一切。两年前的冬日和此时有些不同，雪片没完没了地往下落，持续了许多天，似乎看不到头。那时长濑不在这个城市，他的乐队还不叫TOKIO。那时他与冈田准一第一次相见，他们不是同学，不是朋友，不是恋人。

晚上九点，长濑家的客厅传来以重播的天气预报为背景音的争吵，伴随一声大力摔门的巨响，在被炉里看电视剧的左邻右坊们便知道这家的小儿子又一次因为逃课被赶出家门。

“好冷。”长濑智也坐在马路牙子边躬着背瑟瑟发抖，身上只剩一件因为匆忙出门而来不及换下的长袖T恤，在这风雪交加的夜晚确实有些过于单薄。他捂着脸，一边往手心哈气，一边打量冷清的道路上零星的路人，无趣地注视自己呼出的白气在空气中消散，直到一个裹得严严实实的学生模样的人走到他面前。

“请问长濑家在这附近吗？”青年亮晶晶的眼睛从帽子和围巾间的缝隙投射过来疑问的目光，被包裹着的嗓音有些含糊不清。

他没有立即回答，只是继续搓手，朝来时的方向努了努嘴。“就是那个门。”

“谢谢。”

风比刚才更猛烈了些，颗粒较大的雪花拍打在长濑脸上，扎扎的疼。他从口袋里掏出没剩几根的烟盒，手哆嗦着抖了半天才弹出一支含在嘴里，拇指摁在打火机开关上，往复划了几次还是被强力的气流所干扰，没能点燃。

“可恶。”这样抱怨着，他正要将烟收回去，眼前出现一双洗得褪色的帆布鞋，白皑皑的雪地被蒙上一层浅色的阴影。

青年伸出白净的手，拢在他嘴边阻挡着强风：“可以点了。”

长濑抬起头问，你怎么还没有走。随即固定住青年纤细的手指，火苗“噌”的一下窜起来，暖呼呼地照亮消瘦的面孔。他吐了个烟圈，呛得青年一阵咳嗽，脑袋又往围巾里埋了埋，想要收回手，却被长濑拽着不放。

“好冷，”冰凉的手心紧紧攥着冈田的手腕，他听到坐在地上的少年这样抱怨着，粗糙的指尖努力贴近他还残存有温热的手背，“借我捂捂。”说罢咧开嘴露出一排白牙，有些夸张地微笑。

“可是，我还有事……”就这么拉着那个眼睛很可爱的学生，长濑看他脸颊红扑扑的，大眼睛忽闪忽闪地不敢看自己。“不过，这个可以给你，”他像突然想起来什么似的，另一只手绕到脖子后面，解下围了好几层的，老家妈妈给织的厚围巾，小心地搭在这个流浪汉模样的人肩上，“就不会冷了。”白皙的脖颈接触到冷空气时微微颤抖，冈田自顾自地点点头，也不顾受赠者惊讶的目光，面对他向后退了两步，才朝长濑家的宅子走去。

“等等！”

快到门口时，肩膀被猛地握住，伴随骤然结束的脚步声，刚才的声音在他背后响起。冈田回过头看着那个比他高了将近一个头的，系着自己围巾还背了把吉他的邋遢少年，费解地噘起了嘴。

“我跟你一起，”他调整好气息，把乱糟糟的卷发捋到耳朵后面，神情正经地从皮带上解下钥匙串，“我叫长濑智也。”

长濑智也带来了一个身材矮小的人。半小时前父亲告诉他如果今年还没有考上大学就不要回家了，理所当然的，不可一世的十九岁少年背着破破烂烂的吉他，怒气冲冲地坐在路边打喷嚏。他倒不生气，只是纳闷，人生在世活法千千万，为什么家里认定了考学才是自己的出路？然后这个叫冈田准一的青年便走到他的面前，询问他家的方向，帮忙点烟之余，还赠送了一条热乎乎的母亲牌围巾以示感谢。

“这是你的新补习老师，K大历史系的冈田君。”

“阿姨好。”

他第一次没有在母亲介绍老师的时候任性地离开，而是因为自己这次离家出走又在十分钟之内没出息地回来了。他在冈田身边老实地听完双方介绍之后，才发觉到：“原来你是我的老师。”

“怎么了？不可以吗？”小个子青年紧张地抬头问长濑，乌溜溜的眼珠盯着他不放开。

“你们认识吗？”

“不认识。”

“认识，”见冈田一脸疑惑地回答，他又补了一句，“刚认识的也算认识嘛。”

“好了好了，不管你们之前怎么样，好好相处可以吗？那个，智也他对历史比较不上心，你多帮帮他。”

两人相对沉默地上楼，冈田安静地跟在他后面，看着他把围巾解开然后叠好拿在手里。长濑的房间和普通男孩子喜好的布置并没什么不同，墙壁贴着足球明星海报，电影宣传画和他不认识的乐队照片，墙角摞了一沓CD和旧磁带，耳机绕成团丢在床头，桌上没有高三生必备的教科书和练习册，取而代之的是几本书页翻到发黄的吉他教材。

他把吉他靠墙放好，手足无措地把椅子推出来说，你坐。

“谢谢。”高大的身躯像大型犬一样释放着热量，在狭小的房间里热烘烘的让冈田喘不上气。他不是没有给别的学生在课后补习过，那孩子比面前这个长濑智也调皮得多，让他很苦恼，却不会紧张，只是认真而耐心地一遍一遍说教直到他听进去为止。可自打他刚才在门外见到这个头发卷卷的少年，有点害怕却又想接近，大概是那样的身材比较给人以压迫感，又或者是帅气而颓然的相貌天生自带有引力的气场，总之他现在有点害羞，明明自己是老师，面对的人却一点也不像学生。

“那个，长濑君，今年不是十八岁吧？”

“刚满十九。”他坐在床上，姿势不是以往那样随性的盘腿，而是略带拘谨地直着腰，手不知道往哪放。他也费解今天的自己变得太奇怪，是发烧还是怎的，从外面回来以后脑子一直混混沌沌的，脖子上似乎还有围巾带来的温度和好闻的洗衣粉味道。

小个子青年坐在他对面不敢抬头，只是玩着自己的衣角，把包里的书拿出来又放进去。他“噢”了一声，小声说“之前阿姨说可能要我在这边住下来”。

“啊？”长濑没听清，站起来俯身凑到他眼前问。

好近。冈田畏缩地往后挪了挪身子，大眼睛垂下来不敢看他。“如果你觉得我的课对你有帮助的话……这个寒假我都会在你家，”还不等长濑说话，连忙慌张地摆着不大的手，“不是我说的，是阿姨说的！”

“我当是什么，”他噗的一声笑出来，拍拍冈田的肩膀，指尖刚刚碰到就见他轻轻打了个抖，“我妈就是这样的，每次都说要老师过来住什么的，结果都被我赶走了。”

“噢……”大概自己最后也会落得这步田地吧，想想真是很没面子。

“不过冈田君看起来人很好，”长濑坐回床上，整个人呈大字型躺平，“感觉会和他们不一样。”

冈田不置可否地撅了撅嘴，和床上的大高个对视了几秒，两人同时笑出声来。他抽出书柜里光洁如新的课本摊在桌上，故作严厉地质问道：“你都上了两年高三了，课本上连名字都没有，像什么话。”

“老师你管得好宽。”他笑嘻嘻地爬起来，拉过另一把椅子坐到冈田身边，看他在书的扉页一笔一划地用清秀的字体写上：长濑智也。


	2. Chapter 2

天空逐渐暗沉下来，店内的客人也越来越多。只点一杯咖啡就在这里坐一下午的潦倒作家，逃学出来无处可去的高中女生，担心被妻子发现于是躲来外面的中年男人和情妇，都坐在不同的角落里或是奋笔疾书，或是窃窃私语，似乎每个人都有自己的秘密，要隐藏在这个他们不属于的地方。

冈田坐在吧台后平静地注视这一切，待到挂钟的时针指向六时，来换班的服务生告诉他说店长晚上有事外出，不能同他告别，工资已经结算好，让他检查一下数目是否正确。

“明天开始我就不过来了，谢谢你这段时间的照顾。”他接过有些分量的信封，也没多看就揣进兜里，正要去更衣室换掉工作服，门外传来个似曾相识的声音。

“待会儿还排练吗？”

“不啦，要补习。”

“稀奇哇，长濑你也有会老实上课的时候！”

“嘿嘿，偶尔听一下也没什么不好嘛……那我走了哦？”

大老远瞧见玻璃墙外背着吉他和朋友招手再见的高大少年，冈田往里侧了侧身，不着痕迹地掩上门。像他这种需要为生活奔波的，一点也不随性自在的人，总是没什么底气的，哪怕日后还要一起生活很久，他们不过是学生和老师，没必要了解更多。

更衣室的空气不太好，他在储物柜前脱下了西装马甲，手指掠过胸口的时候，才发现自己的心跳不知何时变得急促起来。

好烫。手背贴上脸颊的瞬间冈田忍不住小声惊叹道。

“冈田在吗？”

“您找哪位冈田？”店员漫不经心地拖着地板。

长濑懵了，他就认识一个姓冈田的，可是平常都“老师”“冈田君”地叫，反倒忘记他的名字是什么了。

“就是那个，个子小小，长得……”还没说完，吧台后面写有工作人员专用的房间里传出响亮的喷嚏声，“长得很可爱的！”

门“砰”的一下打开，冈田一手撑着门框，衬衣歪歪斜斜地挂在身上，脖子上绕着松开的领结，脸涨得通红。

“找我有事？”

“嗯？你声音太小我听不……”

他一把将长濑拉进房间，说：“我在换衣服。”

“噢。”卷发少年把肩上的琴包摘下，过低的天花板让他产生喘不上气的错觉。他也不知道冈田为什么事闹得这般脸红，靠墙揣着口袋愣了半天，才发现原来自己一直在看对方的领口。

“啊，抱歉。我不看了。”长濑捂住眼睛，手指挨得紧紧的一个缝也没留。

冈田见他小孩子般的举动只觉得好气又好笑，忍不住轻声说了句“笨蛋”，大高个只顾专心捂眼睛，什么也听不到。他把领结和工作服一起叠整齐放进柜子，重新系好衬衣纽扣，穿上外套，才跟长濑说“换完了”，想了想觉得哪里不对，又问道：“你怎么知道我在这里？”

“你是今天搬过来住吧？我妈叫我过来帮你拿下行李，担心东西太重，”长濑环视完房间的各个角落，发现了墙角一个不大的帆布包，“就这么点儿啊？”

“嗯……其实不用麻烦你！我自己可以……”不等他说完，长濑一个大跨步上前提起他的包挎在肩上，也不顾那位老师惊恐的眼神，拽着人手腕就往门外走。

“废话什么，回家了。”

从店里离开以后，身体的不适感骤然上升，他被长濑牵着急匆匆地往家赶，猜测可能是前几天把围巾借给他的时候不小心着了凉，后来感冒了也一直没有吃药，这下估计是发烧了。他几乎是一进家门就止不住要瘫在地上，幸好这家的小主人忙着安置行李，没有看到他半死不活的样子，不然他真得羞得找个地缝钻进去。

“才听我妈说，你是我……我想想啊……小姨的朋友的……儿子呀？”长濑脱了外套，扛着吉他和行李准备上楼。“你房间跟我的正对着呢，楼上就我俩住。”

“是。”他慢吞吞地跟在他身后，抱着长濑的衣服，一股子烟味。

“这么说你也跟我差不了多少岁？”

“刚满十七。”

面前的高大身影愣了一下，忽地回过身：“比我还小？！”

“有什么问题嘛……”

“比我还小，却是我的老师？”

冈田站在台阶下面，地势加上身形的双重压制让他畏惧地向后退了一步，眼神躲闪着不敢看长濑，房子里空荡荡的，随便一句话都能被若有若无的回音放大无数倍。过了半晌，他也不知道长濑要做什么，只得问：“叔叔阿姨不在家吗？”

“他们去参加朋友婚礼了。”

“噢。”

“那个，我昨天有好好写作业哦，”长濑终于重新迈开步子走上楼，推开房门把桌上的练习册递给冈田，“帮我改一下吧，老——师——”

他坐在长濑书桌前，头昏脑涨地从笔筒里抽出红笔开始改作业。长濑在一旁安静地看着，粗重的呼吸时不时拂过自己的头发，撩得刘海轻轻翘起。窗外天已经完全黑了下来，房间里冷飕飕的。

“……其实可以不用这样叫我。”

“那叫什么？”

“冈田就好。”

“我忘掉你的名字了。”

“不需要。”

“你都知道我的名字了诶！这不公平！”

“谁知道你名字了啊。”

“我叫长濑智也。你叫什么？”

“长濑同学，你很吵，”他回头看了一眼乖乖坐在床上的长濑，“我允许你上课时候讲话了吗。”

“明明是老师你先讲的。”

“不要叫我老师——阿嚏！”

长濑没说话，沉默了一会儿，径自出门下楼去了。冈田不知道他是不是在生气，自己刚才音量确实有点大，一定是脑子烧糊涂了才敢不知分寸地跟这种大户人家的少爷吵架，又不好意思跟人家说对不起。低头一看，这小子不但题题都做对，字也是刚劲有力，一等一的好看，不由得让他为自己凶巴巴的态度有些愧疚。

“准一。”

“嗯？”他改完作业以后晕乎乎地趴在练习簿上，朦胧中听到有人叫自己名字。

“我记起来了，你叫准一，”长濑端了杯热水放在他旁边，俯身凑很近端详台灯下虚弱的脸，“不舒服吗？”

“有点感冒……”冈田迷迷糊糊地呢喃着，突然意识到这个人是长濑，“唰”地坐起来，“已经没事了！继续。我给你讲下错题啊，诶好像没什么错的，那今天我们上新课……”

冰凉的指腹突然贴上他的额头，还没等冈田反应过来就又迅速拿下。

“我手太冰了，抱歉。”

“没事的……”

“别动。”长濑的声音忽地压低。

他感觉肩膀被轻轻扶住，眼前瞬间暗了下来。前额被一片温凉的肌肤贴近，伴随炽热的吐息喷洒在颊边，痒痒的让他忍不住缩着身子。大概过了两秒还是三秒，冈田不清楚，太漫长了，每个细节他都感受得十分牢靠。长濑终于松开手，在逆光下对着他微笑，嘴边有浅浅的酒窝。

“好像还是额头感觉比较准，”他敲敲自己的额头，又指了指门口，“你烧得好厉害。我开暖气和热水器了，洗个澡早点睡觉吧。”

“可是你的课……”

“刚才我爸打电话说今晚上不回来。”

“我怎么听着不对劲呢。”冈田晃晃悠悠地站起来，扶着墙自己挪到走廊。

“骗你干嘛啦老师，啊不对，准一。”

“别这么叫——阿嚏！”

回到自己房间的时候，空气已经暖和起来，冈田穿着T恤坐在床边，脑袋埋在毛巾里来回擦拭，再次抬起头时俨然变成刺猬样的毛球。他翻了翻包，发现只剩下感冒药，对发烧大概是没什么作用，打算问问长濑家里有没有。

“Onlyyou，君が——君が，热い恋をするなら——”

他敲了敲对房的门框，听见长濑在里头弹吉他，唱歌时的声音和平时说话不大一样。“我进来啦！”见门还虚掩着，冈田有些不好意思地推开一个缝。

长濑还穿着回家时的一身衣服，昏暗的灯光下蓬松的卷发凌乱地散落在耳边，喉结突出的脖颈微微上仰，在柔光的修饰下分外优美。修长的手指在吉他上俏皮地游走，时不时变换着把位，动作灵巧而生动。唱歌时的长濑嘴角一直开心地扬起，小小的酒窝可爱又迷人，他投入地弹着吉他，仿佛要与周遭的一切融为一体，连空气中的灰尘都似乎那么的和谐，看得冈田着迷得不忍心打断。

“洗完了？”见冈田顶着刺猬头进来，他放下琴问。

“嗯，抱歉打扰到你。”

“没关系。感觉好些了吗？”

“好多了……家里有没有退烧药？”

“你回去躺着，我给你找找。”长濑说罢迈着长腿就跑下楼去。

冈田正想说他可以自己去拿，高个青年已经没影了，他看见长濑落在床上的手机震动了一下，屏幕上直接弹出消息的内容：

“诶？！”

高中生们都流行聊些什么啊。他苦恼地笑笑，没管那条简讯，独自回了房间。他一边吹着头发一边打哈欠，大概永远不会知道那条回复的上一句是长濑发出给好友的“我好像喜欢上我老师了”。


	3. Chapter 3

“所以说笨蛋的喜欢叫什么喜欢。”

“谁是笨蛋了！”

松冈昌宏是长濑国中时的同学，两人相差一岁，莫名有着投机的爱好和相似的身高，在吉他社里一来二往便成了好友。长濑升高三的那年松冈已经毕业去了K城的大学，重新在异地相聚的约定因为他的留级变得遥遥无期，所幸K城大概没有第二个长濑，圈子里的人不是品味太差就是作风不好，哪个都不像面前这个卷毛青年又有才华又有热情，直接导致松冈每年放假还是要回老家和长濑挤在一间排练室里吹牛。

然而长濑写歌的天赋目前只被他一个人认可，这也就不难解释周六晚上的排练室里只剩他们俩百无聊赖地抽着烟，为了攒钱买新的设备而舍不得开暖气，冻得直跺脚。

“这都快八点了，你还不回去？”

“有什么可回的，家里又没人。”

“那个小老师呢？”

长濑听他这么问，本来暴躁的脚步安静下来，身子伏在怀里的吉他上，嘴里嘟囔道：“他今天有事。”

“所以你才肯出来排练啊，我知道了。”

“你又知道什么……”

“因为要上老师的课，所以不来排练；因为老师有事，所以又来排练。我知道了。”松冈停下转动鼓棒的手指，越过音箱隔空敲了下长濑的脑袋。“你变了好多。”

卷发的青年揉揉蓬松的头毛，胡乱拨了一通琴弦，也不知道生哪门子气，把拨片随手扔到一边，皱着眉“啧”了一声。“烦。”他捞出裤带里震动着的手机，看到来电显示愣了两秒，按下挂断键。

松冈见他不接电话，递了支烟过去：“女孩子？”

“是啊，”长濑顺手把烟夹在耳朵上，伸了个懒腰，“是。所以才超烦的，明明喜欢的是女生，却总是忍不住……想起他。”

“才认识多久啊，就说什么‘喜欢’，你真是笨蛋。”

“是啊是啊我就是笨蛋，你告诉我怎么办？”

“要我说啊，”松冈把鼓棒收进包里，朝窗外努努嘴，示意长濑看看大冷天在门口想等他出来的追求者，“先确认下到底对那个老师什么感觉嘛。”

长濑没答话，像个假人似的盯着松冈离去的背影看了好大一会儿，接着把耳朵上的烟拿下来点上，捡回刚才甩得老远的拨片。

男人也可以喜欢上男人吗？如果可以的话，在他看来那家伙已经是一等一的帅了，高大，可靠，霸气又男前，有时会害羞，学习优秀，料理超强，算是完美了吧？

“可是我不喜欢mabo啊，不是那种喜欢。”他小声嘟囔着，也不知道是说给谁听，然后慢慢吞吞地收拾线路和乐谱，脑海里不禁浮现出冈田那张会因为风霜拍打而红扑扑的脸，乌黑柔亮的大眼睛，和教他习题时握着钢笔的纤细手指。

那个人，真的好可爱。

回想起这些的长濑，背着琴包走出排练室，刚锁上门，便被最近一直很黏他的女孩子撞了正着。

“长濑君！”

“是你……”没等他说完，女孩挽着他胳膊就要过马路，蹦蹦跳跳地说：“呐，长濑君有没有想好给我的回答？”

“对……”

“没想好也没关系，去打电动吧~？”

“那个，小光，你听我讲，”他松开胳膊，郑重其事地对她说，“我不能和你在一起，你明白吗？”

女孩像是没听清般，依然笑着跳着，手拢在耳边请他再说一遍：“嗯？”

他见她仍是一副开心模样，丝毫不怀疑自己刚才说的话，反倒开始于心不忍，支支吾吾了起来。

“我的意思是，我现在都不知道自己到底喜欢谁，所以不能和你在一起，抱歉。”

“可是我也没看到长濑君和别的女生在一起。”

“不是那回事……”

“真的不行吗，我？”

“诶？”

“真的不能，做你的女朋友吗？”

“对不起。”

为同住的这位万年高三生制定的寒假无休补习计划因为冈田的姐姐来这边看望他而中断了。来长濑家住原本也是姐姐的主意，她同长濑年过三十却一直未婚的小姨是要好的朋友，这位女士单身而且富足，尤其宝贝这个比自己小不了多少的侄子，听说他今年又没去考大学，自己的姐姐姐夫也着急得没有办法，便来问是否方便让她们家准一过去帮帮忙。

“我们家准一可擅长历史了，对吧？”

“居然说出这种话。”冈田扶着纸杯边缘的吸管，喝了口美禄，低下头苦笑道。他想起第一次见长濑小姨的时候，姐姐用这样的语气和人家介绍自己，也不知道是炫耀还是骄傲。

“这种话怎么啦！你敢否认嘛？”

“好好好，不敢不敢，”他把饮料推过去，“慢点说，别噎着了。”

“明明是个小鬼，听到别人夸你还不是开心得要死。”

青年一边撅起嘴说“我哪有”，一边暼到快餐店的时钟。“快到时间了，我送你去车站吧。”

“不用，我自己就行。倒是你，再不去图书馆就要关门了呀。”

两人哆嗦地站在店门口分别，女人有些难为情地低下头。

“抱歉啊小准，好不容易来一趟，也没能带你吃点什么好的。”

冈田心里一颤，鼻子立马泛起了酸楚，忙摆手道：“哪有哪有，姐姐你能来看我真的超开心的，真的。”

“是吗？”

“嗯！”

“在他们家过得有不顺心的一定要和我说。”

“他们人都挺好的，不用担心我，好好工作啦，”他推推搡搡地把姐姐往车站方向带，“照顾好妈妈。”

“死小鬼装什么大人啊……”

冈田家的长女看弟弟一个人背着一大包的书准备过马路，突然停下脚步。

他分明记得临走之前交代好长濑今天自己有事外出，让他好好在家复习，不远处的高个少年背着吉他就算了，大晚上身边却还有女孩子拉拉扯扯，见那两人之间像是发生了什么不愉快，女孩哭着跑开了，冈田本有点不悦的心情反而一下子被压住，不知道说什么好，只想着要避开这些是非，便转身准备换条路走。

“老师！”

冈田的脸霎时红透了，只当没听到长濑喊话一样加快步伐，可偏偏不是那双长腿的主人的对手，三五步被追上来，有力的大手握住了他的肩膀。

“噢，是长，长濑啊。”

“老师你在这儿干嘛？”

我还要问你在干嘛呢。他脸憋得通红，转过身抬头看一脸关切的长濑：“我刚办完事，现在要去图书馆还书。”

想了想又补上一句：“长濑君没有在家学习吗？”

“我可是作业写完了才出来的，你可别误会我。”

“那也可以继续预习啊，我们昨天讲到战国了对不对？接下来还有……”

“可是那样好无聊，”长濑听他说要去图书馆，便一把揽过冈田的肩膀，搭在他身上，“我带你去图书馆，我知道近路。”

“嗯，谢谢你。”

“话说回来，老师你没有别的爱好吗？每天学历史会不会很没劲？”

冈田见他这样问，一时间不知道回答什么好，说他喜欢历史吗，动机也并不是很纯粹，说他不喜欢吧，自己总还是要以身作则地培养学生的兴趣才是。他权衡了一下答案，决定回避后一个问题：“我还喜欢做木工。”

卷毛少年大概是没想到会得到这样的答复，有些吃惊地望着他。冈田不动声色地把长濑搭在他肩上的手移下来，果然他俩之间的气氛和之前任何一个询问他爱好的人一样变得尴尬起来。

“啊，木工真是有趣啊……”

“不用勉强，”两人不知不觉已经走到门口，冈田从包里抽出借书证和一摞长濑闻所未闻的书，“等我一下。”

“我跟你一起。”

“不用。”

话一出口冈田意识到今天自己的情绪好像莫名有点糟糕，面前的长濑刚才还活蹦乱跳的，现在也没了精神，耷拉着脑袋问：“你是不是生气了？”

冈田想我确实是有点生气可我自己都不知道为什么，只得说：“没有。”

“我下次一定不出来玩了！作业写完了我会好好看书等你回来。”

“这种保证……”

“所以我可以和你一起去还书吗？我想看看老师喜欢读什么。”

冈田没说话，算是默许了。两人一前一后走到还书的柜台，他把东西递给管理员，一边等待扫码，一边跟长濑说：“既然来了我就给你简单说说，这几本书都是讲近代战争的，还有一本是武器图鉴，虽然考试的时候近代只占一小部分不过你还是要……长濑？”

待到管理员把证退还回来冈田才回过神，停止滔滔不绝的讲解，侧身发现长濑正盯着自己看。

“怎么了？”他以为脸上有东西，伸手摸了摸嘴角。

“没没，走吧？”

“我的脸有什么好看的吗？”待到他们踏上回家的路，冈田突然问道。月亮圆圆地悬在空中，有点可爱，又很孤单。

“有啊。”长濑脱口而出的答案把两人都惊得不轻，矮个青年抬头用不可捉摸的眼神望向他，嘴唇欲言又止地动了动，没能接下话，只得找自己擅长的话题缓解沉默：“继续给你讲我看的书吧，想听不？”

“想。”

他脑海中迅速闪现出记忆最深的那一页，犹豫了半秒要不要和对方讲这一段，最终还是开口了。

“长濑同学知不知道有一把叫做’沙漠之鹰’的手枪？”

“听说过！美国大片里经常有的。”像是终于发现了共同语言一样，长濑有些兴奋地回应道。

“大家偏爱沙鹰，因为它外形优美，做工精良，威力巨大，可这样的手枪并没有最终成为军用，你知道为什么吗？”

长濑摇摇头。

“它的后座力太大，而且重，不适合近距离自卫，也不符合战场上轻型装备的要求。”

“可即使如此，它还是受到欢迎，哪怕没有被军队使用，哪怕它的重量遭人诟病，它还是一个伟大的存在。”

“人和枪一样，与生俱来的都有各自的特色，并不是无法被主流认可就是失败的，你懂我意思吗？”

卷发青年觉得自己好像懂了，又好像没懂，刚准备发问，他们已经到家了。冈田似乎不打算多说，进门和伯父伯母打完招呼以后便径自去洗澡，等长濑在冰箱里找了些东西填饱肚子上楼，对面卧室的门已经关上，里面的人正昏昏沉沉地睡去。


End file.
